¿Cómo empezó todo?
by I love Weasley's and Merodeadores
Summary: Todos sabemos que Lily Evans y James Potter empezaron a salir juntos en el séptimo año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no sabemos las causa, y mucho menos lo que pasó después entre ellos, esta es una versión...


Todos sabemos que Lily Evans y James Potter empezaron a salir juntos en el séptimo año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no sabemos las causa, y mucho menos lo que pasó después entre ellos, esta es una versión...

* * *

Esta soy yo, Lily Evans, la inadaptada social con la que nadie quiere estar, de la que todo el mundo se burla, el ratón de biblioteca del colegio y la que siempre saca las mejores notas, pero a pesar de mis altas calificaciones, sigo siendo una inadaptada sin amigos, lo sé, lo reconozco, pero no veo el motivo por el que la gente no se quiere acercar a mí¿Será por mi físico? Bueno, digamos que no estoy especialmente delga, pero...¿Por qué llevo gafas¿Y que si llevo gafas? Hay mucha gente que las lleva, pero bueno, dejemos el tema, esa soy yo, y así es mi vida...

* * *

Pero un día mi vida cambió...

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca, terminando mi tarea de Aritmancia que nos había mandado la Profesora Vector, cuando de repente noto que alguien se sienta a mi lado ¡Aleluya!. Y no era ni nada más ni nada menos que...James Potter...

-¿Qué haces Evans?- Me dice ¿Este chico es tonto? A ver, estoy en la biblioteca, con libros de Aritmancia delante y con un pergamino y una pluma¿Qué te parece que hago¿Bailar tango?

-Deberes- Contesto yo escuetamente. Si es que soy masoquista, para una vez que alguien se acerca a mí, voy y me porto como una borde...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Me pregunta él amablemente

-No gracias- Contesto yo

-Ehhh, es que yo no la he hecho..¿Me puedes ayudar?- Me pregunta él

-Potter, eres bueno en esa asignatura, tan bueno como yo, sacamos las mismas notas ¿Para que quieres que te ayude? Además, para eso ya está Lupin, él también es bueno en esto...-

-Ya..pero es que quería que TU me ayudases- Dice él recalcando

claramente el "tu"

Por primera ver levanto la mirada del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo...y ahí está, el magnífico James Potter, Capitán y Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el chico por el que todas se mueren ¿Hablando conmigo? No puede ser...

-Desembucha Potter ¿Qué quieres?-

-Eh...- Empieza a decir él un poco nervioso...- Veras, es que... no sé, quería conocerte, siempre andas por ahí sola, y... no sé, me entró curiosidad por saber como serías...-

-Hola me llamo Lily Evans, soy una marginada social a la que nadie quiere ¿Contento?- Digo yo realmente enfadada¿encima viene a restregarme en la cara eso de que siempre estoy sola¿Quién se cree que es?

-Ey, ey, ey, espera Lily...- Dice al ver que me voy. ¿Lily¿Me ha llamado Lily¿Sabe mi nombre?

-¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunta

-Al Lago- Contesto yo simplemente

-¿Te importa que te acompañe?-

-No, supongo-

-Ok, pues vamos al lago-

Llegamos allí, y durante toda la tarde estuvimos hablando, el chico no es como creía, no es de esos que va a por una chica solo por una apuesta ¿Irónico, no? (Luego entenderéis el por que de esto...)

Y así pasaron los meses y James y yo nos fuimos haciendo grandes amigos, hasta que una noche me citó en la Torre de Astronomía. La nota que me escribió era simple

_Lily, por favor, ven esta noche a las 12 a la torre de astronomía conmigo, necesito decirte algo._

_Te quiere_

_J.P_

* * *

A partir de esa noche mi vida cambió.

A las 12.05 estaba allí, entré y allí estaba James, no le vi, pero sabía que estaba allí, su presencia lo traicionaba.

-Siento llegar tarde pero es que estaba Filch...- Empiezo a excusarme yo, pero él me tapa a boca delicadamente

-Shhh, no digas nada ahora, me susurra muy bajito-

-¿Qué pasa James?-

-Nada Lily-

-¿Entonces para qué me has citado aquí?-

-Para decirte una cosa muy importante-

-Dímela entonces-

Se acerca mucho a mí y muy bajito me susurra en el oído..."Te quiero"...

A partir de esa noche, como podréis entender, James y yo empezamos a salir, era la envidia de todo el colegio, por lo que en los pasillos me llevaba varias maldiciones acompañadas por frases como "Bicho raro, vuelve a u planeta, James es nuestro!" y cosas por el estilo, pero no me importaba, James me quería, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Era la noche del catorce de Febrero, y James y yo estábamos en nuestro lugar mágico, la Torre de Astronomía, cuando él me tiende un pequeño paquetito, lo abro y es una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, lo abro y dentro está un anillo...es precioso...

-Lily- Me dice James desde atrás, rodeándome la cintura –No digo que sea hoy, ni mañana, pero...¿Algún día te querrás casar conmigo?-

Por toda respuesta yo le doy un beso

-Interpretaré eso como un sí-

A partir de ese día, yo pasé a se la prometida de James Potter

* * *

Pero un día todo cambió y la realidad se me vino encima, había sido una ilusa¿Cómo podía haberme creído todo eso?

Iba corriendo por los pasillos buscando a James, cuando de repente oí su voz, venía del aula que había a mi izquierda, pero...también había tres voces más, eran las de dos chicos y una chica.

-¿Ya has cumplido tu parte James?- Decía un chico, me parece que era la voz de Sirius

-Claro¿Lo dudabas?- Esa era la voz de James

-Chicos, no sé si esto es buena idea...- Dice la voz de otro chico, Remus, creo que era

-¿Por qué no?- Dice Sirius

-La podemos hacer daño...- Advierte Remus

-¿Daño¿A Evans? Lo máximo que puede pasar es que esté enamorada de James y que cuando éste la deje se recorra todas las esquinas de Hogwarts llorando, total, era una estúpida apuesta...-

-Por que tú no estás enamorado de la tonta de Evans ¿Verdad Jamesie?- Dice la chica...Un momento ¿Puede ser...¿Sacarlett Johansson?

-Claro que no preciosa, sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti...- Dice James, después hay un incómodo silencio, que es cortado por Remus

-Yo desisto, me desentiendo de esto, si algo sale mal es por vuestra culpa, ahora bien, James, tú sabrás lo que haces, pero hay personas que saldrán dañadas...-

Acto seguido Remus abre la puerta, y allí estoy yo, con los ojos llorosos, viendo como James y Sacarlett se besuquean

Parece que se dan cuenta de mi presencia, pues Remus se acerca a mí y me acaricia el pelo, mientras que mira con odio a James, Sirius y Sacarlett.

Sirius se pone blanco y sale de allí corriendo.

En cambio Sacarlett sonríe y se queda expectante

Y James...James...está allí, blanco como la leche mirándome, esperando a que diga algo, pero...yo no digo nada.

Con pasos vacilantes se va acercando a mí

-Lily...mi amor...- Dice mientras me acaricia la cara. Yo le aparto la mano de un guantazo ¿Pero quien se cree que es ese estúpido niñato?

-Te odio...- Siseo con toda la furia que tengo dentro, de mis ojos saltan chispas, y mi cara se está empezando a poner del color de mi pelo a causa de la ira acumulada..

-¿Qué pensabas Evans?- Interrumpe Sacrlett -¿Qué James de verdad estaba enamorado de ti? Por favor.. eres penosa... en algunos momentos yo también me lo creí, pero sé que James solo me quiere a mí...¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado el chico más lindo de Hogwarts de alguien como tú? Eres fea, estás gorda, todo el mundo se burla de ti, nadie quiere estar contigo, no tienes amigos, miento, sí tienes, los libros, pero...no cuentan... Por favor Evans, vuelve a la realidad, vuelve al mundo de verdad, en el cual yo soy la popular y tú la inadaptada...-

-Mira pequeña zorra- Siseo yo –No tengo amigos, cierto, no tengo novio, cierto, pero tengo algo que se llama inteligencia, cosa que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que significa¿Y que me dices de los libros¿Dices que son los únicos amigos que tengo? Cierto, pero son mucho más interesantes que tú, de ellos puedes aprender muchas cosas, no sólo el intentar pensar que ponerte esta mañana de ropa, en ello aprendes cultura, algo que tú no tienes, y yo gracias a esa cultura voy a poder entrar en la academia de Aurores por mis propios méritos, y no me va a tener que conseguir la plaza mi papá, pero bueno, hay gente para todo, gente malcriada y consentida como tú, y gente como yo, que aunque no sea popular sé quien soy, no un prototipo de Barbie...-

Después de mi discurso todos están en silencio, nadie habla, hasta que James se vuelve a acercar y me dice

-Lily, amor, vale, al principio era una apuesta...pero yo... de verdad te quiero...- Intenta él

-Vete a la mierda Potter, vete tú y todo tu maldito ego, y llévate toda tu mierda contigo, porque no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti...-

Acto seguido salgo corriendo dando un portazo y escucho a Remus decir –Os lo dije...-

Me voy a ver al Director, quiero irme ya a mi casa, llego y digo la contraseña, Kinder Sorpresa, y allí está él, con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que tiene siempre...

Antes de que yo diga nada, el Director habla

-Esta bien Señorita Evans, dadas sus...circunstancias, y dado que quedan dos días para que finalice el curso, puede irse a casa esta misma noche-

Ante esa respuesta y solo me limito a sonreír...

* * *

Desde ese día ya han pasado dos años, y aún me sigo acordando de él, de cómo me trataba, como a una princesa, pero no, me propuse olvidarle, y es lo que estoy intentando, os preguntareis ¿Qué haces ahora? Es sencillo, acabo de terminar la carrera de auror, y ahora estoy esperando la primera misión, me dijeron que iba a ser en parejas, así que... espero que me toque alguien decente...

Me miro la mano y ahí está, el anillo que James me regaló, no he tenido fuerzas para quitármelo...

Pero eso va a cambiar, yo he cambiado, sigo siendo bajita, sí, pero me quité todos esos kilos de más que tenía, y las gafas de culo de vaso...las cambié por unas pequeñas de montura cuadrada negra. Pero en lo que he cambiado sobre todo es en mi forma de ser, ya no soy aquella Lily Evans de la escuela, la que reía por las chorradas de James de Sirius, no, ahora soy la Dama del Hielo.

-Señorita Lily Evans, por favor, acuda al despacho del Director-

Me llaman, debe ser para comunicarme mi primera misión.

Entro en el despacho y allí está el director con otro hombre más...no, no puede ser... no puede ser ÉL...

-Señorita Evans, le presento a su compañero en la próxima misión, James Potter...-

* * *

Se acabó todo!

Esto es sólo un proyecto, si lo veis con futuro, pues review, y si no, pues también...XDDD

B7es

...Virgi...


End file.
